I'll Make A Friend!
by darylcryingalonewithcrossbow
Summary: Prussia decides it's time to make a friend. (PruCan!)


It was when Prussia saw Austria and Hungary happy together that he decided he needed a friend.

Well, everyone else had a friend. West had cute little Italy. Spain had that bastard Romano (even though Romano would beg to differ). America and that weirdo England...well, that one was hard to explain. But Prussia? Sure, people talked to him sometimes (albeit defiantly). He had attempted to patch things up with Hungary, but she turned down all of his advances, which was not a surprise.

So, he was suddenly determined to prove to everyone else - and to himself - that at least someone would be his friend. Except this was a hard thing for Prussia, who had always tried to convince people he loved being alone. He really hadn't had much experience with relationships of any kind, which was a trait he shared with his younger brother.

So where would he start, reader?

He thought back to all the people he knew. America? He's too loud, not to mention weak (Prussia had trained America during the Revolutionary War - America called Prussia's _easy_ training methods "torture", psshh, what a wuss). England was unreliable and his food was deathly. France's relationship with Prussia was confusing, and France was just sort of a douche anyways. The Italy brothers were so cute but were either rather dumb or an asshole. Prussia decided he was left with few options.

_...Maybe it'd be better to do this later_, he thought to himself. He was, after all, wasting his awesome mind on little things such as "friends".  
And so off he went to go to the local bar, assuming he'd find his brother there as well. Fortunately, the bar was very close and Prussia was able to walk there with no hassle...Walking back home from the bar, drunk (which he usually came home as), however, is a separate story.

_If West is there, I bet I'll be able to ask him about this friend stuff, Prussia started thinking. He's just as terrible as I am with things like that, but he at least has friends, like Italy, and Japan. And I'm his awesome big brother! He'd have to help m-_

As Prussia was lost in thought, he collided directly with someone. It didn't really hurt, since that someone, fortunately, was rather small. He looked, awkwardly, to see who he had so foolishly ran into.

"Ah...Prussia! I'm sorry..."

Prussia realized who this was, reader.

"Canada, jeez, sorry." Prussia felt so dumb for running into him, momentarily, but decided to just smile and try to shrug it off. "Long time no see, though, right?" Prussia had met him once when Canada was still a young, growing nation. Since then, they had seen each other recently (Canada was nice enough once to lend some syrup to Prussia, who despite being skeptical at first, loved the stuff), but Canada wasn't someone that Prussia ran into often.

"I, uh..." Canada looked a little flustered. "Yeah, long time no see, indeed."

Prussia thought for a moment. Canada was nice, he didn't seem to mind him, although they hadn't had much time together. Could Canada become his friend, if Prussia tried to do friend-like stuff with him? _That's it! I'm such a genius!_

"Canada...do you maybe want to go somewhere with me? I don't know what Canadians like, but you'd be with the awesome me, and that'd have to be enjoyable." There! Prussia decided that was all he needed to say. Canada would surely say yes. He'd have a friend in no time!

"Oh...gosh, that'd be lovely, actually..." Canada grinned joyfully, which made Prussia feel miraculously proud. "Um...where would you want to go?"

"Nnn...maybe a movie? There's one I've been looking to see, it's coming out tomorrow."

"I see! That'd be great!"

And so Prussia and Canada made plans to see a movie, and both felt very joyous as they returned back to their homes. Prussia was almost there, he decided. Almost.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading the first chapter! The second chapter will be done shortly if I decide this story isn't too ridiculous! **

**This story was meant to be rather silly/dumb-sounding with it's narrative, since the narrative is meant to be mirroring Prussia's idiotic way of thinking, and you'll most likely get that more in the second chapter. PS: All italic phrases are Prussia's direct thoughts.**


End file.
